


Dreamer's Ball

by oreopop



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Songfic, inspired by Queen's music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreopop/pseuds/oreopop
Summary: A magical place where only the ones who believe can go. A place where you can meet the person you love most.This story is based off of the song 'Dreamers Ball' by Queen. You should probably listen to it before you read the story but it's ok if you don't.
Relationships: Lance Bass/JC Chasez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dreamer's Ball

He always knew that he could never have him. He didn’t even know if Lance would be interested in him. JC sighed as he saw the guys arguing about what they should get from room service at the hotel they were staying at. After they actually decided on something they all settled by the TV to watch a movie.

_If I can’t have you when I’m waking, I’ll go to sleep and dream I’m with you…_

After the movie is over they talk for a bit. “Do you guys believe in the dreamer’s ball?” Joey asked. “What even is that?” Justin asked. “Well, the dreamer’s ball is a place where you can meet up with the person you love most. But the thing is that it’s a place that you can only get to in your dreams. And you have to really love that person to see them there. Some people believe in it and others don’t.” Lance explained. “That sounds dumb.” Chris said as he ate some of the leftover french fries frome dinner. “Yeah, I don’t think that can happen.” Justin agreed. “Well, suit yourselves. If you don’t believe then there’s nothing we can do.” Joey said as he yawned. “I’m going to sleep now, goodbye.” He said as he left the room. Justin and Chris followed, saying their goodnights and leaving.

_Oh take me, take me, take me,  
_ _To the dreamer’s ball_

It was just JC and Lance left, they started cleaning up the mess their bandmates had left behind.

“Hey Lance? Would you ever meet someone at the dreamer’s ball?” JC asked, curious to what Lance would think. “Of course, it would be the best way to spend time with someone, they say it’s a really magical place.” Lance smiled. “Yeah, it sounds pretty cool.” JC smiled back. Lance nodded in agreement.

A few minutes passed before Lance said, “Ok, I’m gonna go to my room now. I’m sleepy.”

“Alright, goodnight Lance.” JC said as he looked at Lance walking towards the door of the room. “See you later Jayce.” Lance said as he walked out the door.

  
  


_I’ll be right on time and I’ll dress so fine_

‘ _See you later? What did he mean by that?_ ’ he thought. After a while of sitting in his room, thinking, he decided that tonight he was gonna meet him at the dreamer’s ball. He got ready before bed, putting on some dress pants and a blue button up shirt that accentuated the color of his eyes. He fixed his hair and laid down, waiting for sleep to wash over him so that he could get there. When he finally dozed off, he arrived, and took a seat by the entrance, to wait for Lance to get there.

_You’re gonna love me when you see me, you won’t have to worry._

He then heard his name being called out. “Josh.” He turned around and faced those green eyes, the ones that followed him everywhere. He was amazed at the way Lance looked. He was wearing a deep green dress jacket that made his eyes look absolutely gorgeous. He smiled at JC, and the smile was gladly returned.

_You make my life worthwhile with the slightest smile  
_ _Or destroy me with a barely perceptible whisper_

As Lance stepped closer, JC extended his hand and asked, “Would you please dance with me?” “As you wish.” Lance replied in a very quiet voice that made JC feel like he was gonna melt right then and there. Lance took his hand and led him to the dance floor. 

_Gently take me, remember I’ll be dreaming of my baby  
_ _At the dreamer’s ball._

It all felt so real. They held hands as they waltzed amongst the clouds. Smiles on their faces. They were happy to be there dancing with one another. 

_Oh, take me hold me  
_ _Remember what you told me  
_ _You’d meet me at the dreamer’s ball_

After dancing for a while they went to sit down on the soft and fluffy clouds around them. Their legs tired of dancing all night, but they were happy just to be there with one another. They laid down and looked at the stars.

_I’ll meet you at the dreamer’s ball_

Lance kept his promise and met him at the dreamer’s ball, they danced and had a wonderful night. As they were stargazing all JC wished at that moment was that all of this was true, and not just in his dreams. “Look, it’s a shooting star! Make a wish!” Lance smiled at him. JC wished that all that happened were true, though he knew that wishing upon shooting stars was silly and most probably wouldn’t work, he still did it because of the smile Lance had as he wished for something himself. 

_Take me take me  
_ _Promise not to wake me till it’s morning_

This was all too beautiful and tears came to JC’s eyes. Lance looked at him and his smile disappeared. “Jayce, what’s wrong?” He asked as he wiped the tears from JC’s eyes, though, his tears weren’t normal watery ones, as they fell, they became diamonds, precious and sophisticated. Even tears were beautiful in this wonderful place. “It’s just that, tonight was so beautiful and I loved it, I’m so happy. But, I know that when I wake up it will all have been a dream, and I’ll be all alone again. This is something that will _never_ come true, it’s just meant for my dreams.” He sniffled a bit as he explained. Lance scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him. “Now, don’t say that Josh. A dream is not just a dream, it’s a wish your heart makes and if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true. And you know that I’ll always be here for you.” Lance said as he pulled apart a bit and smiled at him. He then leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on JC’s forehead. “Thank you Lance.” They hugged once more. “Come on, let’s look at the stars some more, before sunrise comes.” And with that they both fell asleep on the softness of the clouds, looking at the stars and holding each other close. Ending their perfect night, with each other. 

_Ooh, it’s all been true_

JC opened his eyes slowly, glancing at the rays of sunshine coming in through the window. He sighed, ‘ _It was all a dream then._ ’ he thought. He looked around his hotel room. He was startled to see a blond head ducked under the covers next to him. “Lance?” JC whispered in disbelief. Lance started stirring awake, he opened his eyes slowly. “Hey.” he said in a sleepy voice. JC noticed that he was wearing the same green jacket he wore at the dreamer’s ball. “So it was real?” JC asked in a very quiet voice. Lance nodded, “I told you that I would always be here for you.” JC smiled and hugged Lance. “It’s all been true.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hopefully this story was good. I took inspiration from the song 'Dreamer's Ball' by Queen. Please let me know what you thought of the story in the comments :) See you around. 
> 
> \- oreo :)


End file.
